Gay Or European
by ViviAliasTobi
Summary: Sakura hat ein unglaubliches Gerücht aufgeschnappt und nun wollen die Konoha 11 und das Suna Trio herrausfinden, ob es wahr oder eben nur ein Gerücht ist. LESEPROBE : "Zwei Möglichkeiten? Schwul oder hetero, oder was meinst du?" "Nein. Ist Naruto schwul-" "Natürlich ist er das.", unterbrach ihn Sakura. "-oder Europäer?"


Gay Or European?

Es war ein wunderschöner Sommertag und die Schüler der Konoha High genossen ihn und beschlossen während ihrer Mittagspause draußen im Schatten der Bäume zu Essen und Reden. Es herrschte eine angenehme Stimmung unter ihnen, bis plötzlich Sakura -die Klatschtante Nummer 1- zu ihnen gerannt kam.

"Hey Leute, habt ihr schon das NEUSTE gehört?" Sie fuchtelte mit ihren Armen wild in der Gegend umher um zu verdeutlichen wie wichtig das Thema war, von dem sie sprach.

"Dass Kakashi-sensei und Iruka-sensei ein Paar sind?"

"Dass Anko-sensei sich an einen Baum gekettet hat um die Kirschbäume der Straße zu schützen, dabei die Stadtviertel vertauscht hat und somit am falschen Baum angekettet war?"

"Dass Gaara einen Plüsch-Keks hat den er 'Mama' nennt oder dass Choji sich eine ganze Katze in den Mund gesteckt hat?"

"Nein, nein. Moment...Was war das letzte?"

"Das mit Gaara oder das mit Choji?"

"Hey, das war 'ne Wette. Dafür muss Naruto mir jetzt eine Woche lang Ramen spendieren." Choji sah in die Gesichter seiner Freunde, die zum Teil schockiert und zum anderen Teil angewidert aussahen. Sie hatten es eigentlich alle für ein Gerücht gehalten.

"Denkt ihr das mit Gaara und seinem Keks stimmt auch?", wollte Kiba wissen.

"Frag ihn doch. Er steht hinter dir.", gähnte Shikamaru ehe er sich wieder auf die Seite legte, um weiter im Schatten zu dösen. Seine Freunde konnten manchmal so laut und nervig sein...

Kiba drehte sich um und sah niemanden hinter sich. Gerade wollte er Shikamaru eine Tomate an den Kopf werfen, weil er ihn angelogen hatte, als er sich Auge in Auge mit Gaara wiederfand.

"Oh Scheiße! Alter, erschreck mich doch nicht so! Ähm...Hi?"

Eiskalt blickte der Rothaarige in sein Gesicht. Vollkommen emotionlos klang seine Stimme als er Kiba die Antwort auf seine Frage gab.

"Ja. Den habe ich auf dem letzten Dorffest gewonnen. Was dagegen? Bin ich jetzt etwa 'uncool'?"

"N-n-n-nein! Üh-Überhaupt nicht! Du bist d-d-der coolste Typ den ich ken-kenne! Bitte iss mich ni-hicht!"

Sakura schien durch das Winseln des Inuzuka's aus ihrer temporären Schockstarre zu erwachen und lenkte durch einen lauten Pfiff wieder alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

"Das ist doch jetzt auch unwichtig! Ich hatte eigentlich etwas ganz anderes gemeint!"

"Ja? Was denn? Spuck's schon aus!" TenTen war eigentlich niemand der jedes Gerücht sofort glaubte, aber sie wollte immer alles wissen und zu mehr als achzig Prozent waren die Gerüchte die Sakura aufschnappte wahr.

"Also, haltet euch fest...Naruto ist schwul!"

"Was?" "Nein, niemals!" "Hinata? Hallo? Lebst du noch?" "Das kann ich nicht glauben!"

"Es ist ja auch nicht wahr." Shikamaru fand, dass sich die Konversation in eine interessante Richtung entwickelte und hatte sich jetzt doch noch aufgesetzt und mischte sich ein.

"Doch, glaubt mir, es ist wahr!"

"Sakura, dafür hast du doch gar keine Beweise."

Das pinkhaarige Mädchen sah ihn zuerst überrascht an, doch dann nahm sie Luft und fing an verschiedene -ihrer Meinung nach- schlagfertige Beweise aufzuzählen.

"Er verbringt mehr Zeit mit seiner Frisur als ich, so wie seine Haut gebräunt ist geht er bestimmt ins Sonnenstudio und hast du mal gemerkt wie weich die ist? Wie reinste Seide! Also wenn der nicht schwul ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht.", schloss sie.

"Der ist nicht schwul. Wirklich nicht.", beteuerte Shikamaru.

"Tja, das ist jetzt die Frage. Ist Naruto nun schwul oder nicht? Immerhin trägt er auch öfter mal Parfum." Choji sah erwartungsvoll in die Runde.

"Sie dir doch mal seine goldenen Haare an! Und er gibt sich immer viel Mühe mit seinem Aussehen.", mischte sich nun auch TenTen ein.

"Also ist Hygiene jetzt ein Zeichen für Homosexualität? Leute, überlegt doch mal. Es gibt ja nur zwei Möglichkeiten was er sein könnte." Shikamaru sah sie alle eindringlich an und wurde von verwirrten und nachdenklichen Blicken getroffen.

"Zwei Möglichkeiten? Schwul oder hetero, oder was meinst du?"

"Nein. Ist Naruto schwul-"

"Natürlich ist er das.", unterbrach ihn Sakura.

"-oder Europäer?"

Schweigen. Bis auf die Blätter der Bäume, die vom Wind bewegt wurden, war kein Geräusch und keine Bewegung zu vernehmen.

Dann...

"Ohhhhh...", sagten sie plötzlich alle gleichzeitig.

"Schwul oder Europäer..Stimmt. Das lässt sich wirklich nur schwer voneinander unterscheiden.", bemerkte Neji nachdenklich.

"Hey, was guckt ihr mich jetzt an? Nur weil ich Europäerin bin, heißt das nicht dass ich euch das sagen kann!", empörte sich Ino, der die Blicke ihrer Freunde aufgefallen waren.

"Naja..Naruto hat schon eine sehr höfliche Art an sich. Besonders gegenüber Mädchen. Meine Schwester hat mir schon öfter gesagt, dass ich mir ein Beispiel an ihm nehmen solle. Und sie sagt auch immer, dass Franzosen den Frauen gegenüber genauso freundlich und zuvorkommend wie er sind.", warf Kiba ein, der genau wie Shikamaru das kleine Spiel mitspielen wollte. Die beiden kannten Naruto genauso gut wie sich selbst und wussten deshalb genau wie Naruto zu Männern und wie er zu Frauen stand.

"Oh bitte! Der und höflich, pah."

"Hey! Naruto ist einer der nettesten Menschen die ich kenne! Und er ist bestimmt nicht schwul. Nehmt doch mal sein Lachen als Beispiel. Das ist doch wie für Frauenohren gemacht!" Noch nie hatte man Hinata derart selbstbewusst und fest sprechen gehört. Die Nachricht von Naruto's sexuellen Preferenzen ging scheinbar nicht einfach so an ihr vorbei, immerhin schwärmte sie schon lange für den Chaoten.

"Und für Männerohren wenn ich das mal so bemerken darf." Darauf wusste allerdings niemand eine Antwort. Bei Sai war klar dass er schwul war, aber niemand von ihnen konnte leugnen, dass sie bei dem Klang von Naruto's Lachen förmlich dahinschmolzen. Es war wirklich sehr schön anzuhören.

"Aber jetzt seht euch doch mal seine Kleidung an. Er ist immer top angezogen und gestyled. Außerdem sieht er bei allem was er macht immer so..so..so zart und zerbrechlich aus! Er ist zwar total laut und selbstbewusst, aber selbst ich hab ihm gegenüber manchmal diesen Beschützerinstinkt. Und ich bin ein Mädchen." Dem konnten auch alle nur zustimmen. Sie wussten nicht warum, aber Naruto hatte etwas an sich was andere dazu brachte ihn beschützen zu wollen. Bestimmt lag es an seiner schweren Vergangenheit, denn auch wenn der Blonde so etwas nie zugeben würde, so hatte sie tiefe Narben in seiner Seele hinterlassen.

"Aber er hat mit der Geilen aus der 12 rumgemacht. Wie hieß die nochmal? Sara oder so..." Kiba konnte sich ein Grinsen kaum verkneifen als alle bis auf Hinata auf einmal total enttäuscht aussahen. Wollten die denn unbedingt dass Naruto schwul war?

"Er verhält sich aber auch immer so seltsam entspannt...Und ich glaube er hat seine Brust gewaxt." Bei diesen Worten sahen alle zuerst Shikamaru an und danach Lee.

"Hey Leute! Gai-sensei hat gesagt das sei gut für meine jugendliche Haut! Und ihr könnt Sakura fragen ob ich schwul bin. Sie kann euch bestätigen, dass ich durch und durch hetero bin! Und Naruto ist auch nicht schwul, denn in ihm brennt das Feuer der Jugend!"

"Hat er nicht mal auf einer von deinen Partys 'nen Rock getragen?", fragte Sakura nun an Gaara gewandt.

"Doch, aber das war weil er eine Wette verloren hatte. Außerdem gibt es in Europa ein Land, Schottland, in dem die Männer auch manchmal Röcke, die sogenannten Kilts, tragen. Also ist das kein Argument." Gaara wusste ebenfalls wie es um Naruto's Sexualität stand, da dieser wie ein Bruder für ihn war. Doch er hatte nicht vor sich aktiv in die Diskussion einzumischen. Das war unter seinem Niveau.

"Ist Naruto eigentlich noch Single?", wollte Temari wissen. "Wenn ja, dann sollte ich ihn mal nach 'nem Date fragen. Der is' ja schon heiß."

Als sie die Blicke der anderen bemerkte, hob sie abwehrend die Hände. "Was denn?"

Alle fingen an durcheinander zu reden und man konnte kaum noch einzelne Worte verstehen, so sehr war der Lärmpegel gestiegen.

"Hey Leute.", versuchte Kankuro erfolglos auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

"Hey.." Immernoch wurde er ignoriert.

"HEY!" Sofort war alles stumm. Jeder von ihnen mochte Gaara zwar, aber Angst hatten sie trotzdem ein bisschen vor ihm. "Mein Bruder würde gerne etwas sagen."

Kankuro wurde sich der Aufmerksamkeit bewusst die nun ihm galt und räusperte sich verlegen.

"Also...Ich hätte da eine Idee die ich gerne ausprobieren würde. Doch dazu brauche ich Naruto."

"Das ist kein Problem. Ich bin schneller wieder zurück als ihr 'Das Feuer der Jugend brennt in dir' sagen könnt!" Und mit diesen Worten raste Lee mit Rekordgeschwingigkeit davon. Er hielt sein Wort, denn noch ehe Kankuro den Satz im Kopf fertig gedacht hatte, kam das Energiebündel mit Naruto auf den Armen wieder angestürzt.

"Alter, was soll der Scheiß? Lass mich sofort runter du Spinner! Hey Leute. Könnte mich mal bitte jemand aufklären? Was wollt ihr von mir?"

"Naruto, ich stelle hier die Fragen. Setz dich hin und antworte nur dann, wenn ich dich etwas gefragt habe. Und zwar wahrheitsgemäß!"

"Alter? Kankuro? Hast du zu viel Navy CIS geguckt?"

"Also,", begann Kankuro ohne auf die Frage seines Opfers einzugehen, "Herr Uzumaki, bitte verraten Sie mir doch wer die Person ist, in die Sie verliebt sind."

"Ähm...nein?"

"Ok, dann verraten Sie mir ihren Vornamen."

"Ähm...nein?"

"Mach einfach, oder ich sorg dafür dass du nie wieder Ramen zu Gesicht bekommst!"

"Wahh...is' ja gut. Also, ähhm...Naruto?"

"Gut. Nun verraten Sie mir bitte den Namen ihres festen Freundes."

"Sasuke."

Laute Ausrufe und Proteste waren zu hören. Hinata kippte wieder ohnmächtig in Kiba's Arme.

"Ähhh...ähm...Mom-Moment! Ahahaha...Ich- Du hast FESTER Freund gesagt! Ich hab BESTER Freund verstanden! Sasuke ist mein...BESTER Freund."

"Dobe..." Alle drehten sich um. Hinter ihnen stand Sasuke Uchiha, der Mädchen-(und Jungen-) Schwarm der Schule und er sah richtig angepisst aus. Man hätte fast meinen können, er würde sich jeden Moment auf Naruto stürzen wollen, so mörderisch sah er aus.

"Hey Sasuke. Ist doch alles in Ordnung. Er hat sich ja verbessert. Willst du vielleicht zufällig auf ein Date mit mir gehen?" Temari wurde sich der empörten Blicke ihrer Freunde bewusst "Was? Man wird ja mal fragen dürfen."

Alle bis auf Naruto, der gefesselt war da Lee ihn so hatte leichter transportirenen können, und Gaara wichen unfreiwillig vor dem Uchiha zurück. Dessen Aura hatte etwas furchteinflößendes an sich und niemand wollte das Opfer seiner Wut werden.

"Dobe, was hast du über mich gesagt?"

"D-Das wie be-be-beste Freunde sind..." Naruto vermied Blickkontakt mit Sasuke, da der Schwarzhaarige ihm doch etwas Angst machte. Hätte er das vielleicht nicht sagen sollen?

"Ok, das war's." Sasuke wandte sich von dem Blonden ab und sah seine Freunde an.

"Soll ich euch mal was ganz tolles über Naruto erzählen?"

"Ja! Hey Sasuke, du bist doch Naruto's bester Freund. Weißt du zufällig ob er schwul ist? Oder europäisch?"

"Tjaaa...Also erst einmal bin ich nicht Naruto's BESTER Freund. Unser kleiner Naru ist nämlich mit mir zusammen. Also er ist schwul-"

"Ich hab's euch doch gesagt! Er ist- Moment, hast du gerade gesagt er ist mir DIR zusammen? Also...zusammen wie-?"

"Ja, zusammen wie: Ich lieg immer oben. Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Nein, denn der Blondschopf ist schwul...und Europäer!"

"Huhhhh?" Jetzt waren sie wirklich alle überrascht, alle außer Kiba, Shikamaru und Gaara, was den anderen nicht entging.

"Moment mal, wusstet ihr das etwa?", Ino sah ihren Freund SEHR eindringlich an.

"Ja Schatz, wir wussten das. Und jetzt seid bitte nicht so laut, ich will schlafen.", murmelte Shikamaru, der sich jetzt, da die relativ interessante Diskussion vorbei war, wieder auf die Seite rollte um weiterzuschlafen.

"Shika...Das is' so gemein! Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?"

"Ino, bitte, schweig."

"Kein Sex heute Abend."

"Ok, es tut mir leid. Aber Naruto wollte es noch für sich behalten. Ich hab' nur die Wünsche meines Freundes respektiert. Jetzt wieder alles in Ordnung?"

Als Antwort kuschelte sich das blonde Mädchen an den Rücken ihres Freundes und umarmte ihn. Der Ananaskopf drehte sich daraufhin um und umarmte seine Freundin ebenfalls.

"So, jetzt wo ihr alle bescheid wisst, muss ich mir Naruto für die restlichen 10 Minuten der Pause 'ausleihen'. Ich möchte ihm mal den Unterschied zwischen einem besten und einem festen Freund zeigen. Bye."

"Soll ich ihn nicht vielleicht noch entfesseln? Und wer hat ihm eigentlich den Mund verbunden? Das war vorher noch nicht..."

"Danke Lee, aber ist schon in Ordnung. Wer das war? Keine Ahnung...Ich entfessel Naruto (vielleicht) schon wenn ich fertig mit ihm- ähm dem Erklären bin."

Sasuke lächelte seine Freunde unschuldig an und sie alle wussten, dass Naruto zur nächsten Stunde angehumpelt kommen würde.

Die Männertoilette war die restliche Pause aus 'unerklärlichen' Gründen gesperrt, doch wenn man genau hinhörte, dann vernahm man das leise Lachen eines Uchihas und das verhaltene Stöhnen eines Uzumakis.


End file.
